crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bot Team Deathmatch
Bot Team DeathMatch is a Team DeathMatch variant where soldiers fight alongside and/or against AI Bots. The bots come with various ranks, which represent their difficulty / skill level. Availability *'Korea:' Bot Mode. *'China:' Trial Mode. *'Japan:' AI TDM. *'Vietnam:' BOT-TD. *'Philippines:' AI BOT Match. *'Brazil:' Bot Mode. *'West:' Simulation TDM. *'Indonesia:' AI BOT. *'Español:' BOT-TD. Settings Bots TDM= The minimum of player spots is four, while the maximum is eight, however only one player is needed in order to start the game. The host is unable to put joining restriction or password. As for the bots, the minimum is one, while the maximum is eight as well. For each new bots added, their difficulty also slightly increase. Therefore each bots have different ranks, but does remains within the interval of difficulty the host has chosen. There is also an option to play alone - choosing it will bring up the Quick Room Setup menu, and confirming these settings will launch the match immediately. |-| Bots Mix= In this new variation, both team can have up to four players and four bots per teams; which then face off in various Team DeathMatch maps. Whenever a bot is removed from one side, one from the other will be removed as well. The single player option is not available for this. |-| Rules= The game goal and respawn time are obviously the same as Team DeathMatch. The host can select either kills or time, which range from 40 to 150; or 5 to 12 minutes respectively. The respawn time range from 0 to 10 seconds, excluding CF Vietnam and CF Japan which disallow changing this option. EXP & GP earned in this mode are quite low, but playing on higher bot difficulty setting will allow for significantly higher income - note that playing alone will NOT earn players any EXP/GP. Kills/deaths accumulated will not affect players' profile result and badge training, but there are one Achievements related to this mode. |-| Difficulty= The difficulty of the bots are indicated by their ranks, which is set by the room host. Their difficulty will obviously affect their reaction time, overall AI, but also their weapons. Surprisingly, on higher difficulties, bots will be using high tier weapons, reskins included (i.e KSG-15 Halloween, Dual Karambit, etc). Players will be able to pick up most of said weapons if they so desired as the bots will also drop their primary weapons upon death (Does not apply to servers that disallow Black Market items to be dropped upon death). Here are the difficulty options: *'Very Easy' (Trainee to Staff Sergeant). *'Easy' (Staff Sergeant to 2nd Lieutenant). *'Medium' (Second Lieutenant to Major). *'Hard' (Major to Brigadier General). *'Very Hard' (Brigadier to General). It should be noted that on Medium and higher difficulty, bots are fully armored so they can take more bullets before dying (much like players). Also due to an oversight, they are able to fire Shotguns much more effective from distance, sometimes with unfair increased rate. |-| Restriction= The host can set a global weapon restriction for everybody in the room, but additionally, the host can also force the bots to use a certain type of weapon, which leave the players with the ability to bring whichever weapons they want: *'Everything Allowed'. *'Assault Rifles' (Bots). *'Sniper Rifles' (Bots). *'Machine Guns' (Bots). *'Sub-Machine Guns' (Bots). *'Shotguns Only' (Bots). *'Pistols Only' (Everybody). *'Melee Only' (Everybody). |-| Maps= As of now, there are a few classic maps available - more maps will be available eventually, once their AI path are coded on other maps. Note that the available maps vary from a version to another, but here's the current map list for this mode: Trivia *Ping are affected normally when playing normal Bot-TD / Bot Mix, but if Single Player is chosen, players will always have a fixed 0 ping. Presumably Single Player option only loads client data and doesn't connect to the server at all, so players will have no lag in this mode. *In CF Vietnam, if Single Player option is chosen, bots' respawn time will be the same with players', whereas in normal room, bots' respawn time will be default 10 seconds. *Also in CF Vietnam, bots will use non-Black Market guns if a temp variant is available (i.e M37 Stakeout, Sterling...) so they will drop upon killing the bots. *Due to coding error, Hero can appear as enemy bots in CF North America. *Difficulty of bots mainly depends of how long you should be exposed for them to start shooting. So the one of tactics to fight high-level bots, is to find a siutable cover (like side sniper positions in Aquarium) and start spaming crouch button, this way resetting their i-see-you-timer. Full-wallbang weapons are the best for this tactic. *This mode is popular for weapon reviewers on YouTube as it provides a good environment to test out weapons' animations (draw/reload time), firing speed and recoil without being interrupted by other players. The regular step requires starting a Solo Session with one bot, let him come to your base and navigate around him so you'll arrive at this base unseen. This way, the bot remains outside of players' view for the rest of the session, allowing players to mess around with weapons for video recording freely. Media Artwork= |-| Screenshots= Gm_2015_04_27.png|Bot TDM. Room Settings.png|Room Settings. Room Creation.png|Room Creation. Bots in the room.png|Room Lobby. Bot Ranks.png|Bot Ranks. |-| Videos= Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes